Kiss of the damned
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU. In his kingdom, Klaus heard there's particular area rebelling, breaking the truce. So he pays a visit to the daughter of that rebellion head. Dark.
1. Chapter 1

**_Story_** : Kiss of the damned

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Summary:**_ AU. In his kingdom, Klaus heard there's particular area rebelling against his rule. Breaking the truce. So when he paid visit to the daughter of that rebellion head, things seem to come out of his control. Rating may change. Slightly Dark. Two or three shot.

 _ **About story:**_ It is going to be T for now, and yeah two or three shots. Only if you guys are interested. This chapter is going to be in Klaus POV.

 _ **Note:**_ I don't own Klaroline or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and is part of my imagination. Rating may change. Please let me know your thoughts! =) Every review counts! Thanks for checking into the story.

* * *

 **Part 1**

Sitting on his throne, Klaus rested his chin in the palm, dragged his gaze across the empty hall uninterestingly. The days were getting bore and quiet, when compared to times before.

Blood, power were the two things Klaus had always craved for.

Power—he had gotten it. He had been ruling entire planet along with his siblings since many centuries. If there were differences among them, then Klaus would have easily won in the battle with the help of his _capabilities_. But there was truce among the siblings. Each one will have to rule in their particular domain, no stepping in others' boundary. Thus he had got North-West domain to rule.

And blood—Klaus would always prefer a very good hunt. He had enjoyed olden days when people had protested. In those days, Klaus had a great time while forcing humans to surrender, manipulating them to do what he wanted. Now, there were no rebellions. Every human would know his name, and his name would give shivers.

 _Shiver._ That word reminded him that he wasn't alone in the room. Wiping the corners of his lips, Klaus averted gaze at a blonde beside him. She was trembling in great fear, was swallowing her tears, but she didn't speak a word.

Locking eyes with her, Klaus compelled her to come near, and when she did she was pulled onto his lap.

Klaus always liked feeding off vein. Warm blood gives him spectacular feeling. Especially girl's blood.

Perhaps she belonged to harem, Klaus had no idea how he got her here.

Brushing her blonde hair off her shoulders, he ran nose tip across her neckline and savored that feeling. Soon his _originality_ came out; eyes turned into bright yellow colored orbs, fangs down and dark veins appeared under his eyes.

Letting out an animalistic growl, he punctured the skin of her neck with his razor like teeth. The blonde stifled a painful moan. His arm surrounded her torso, just for some grip on his victim.

There could be no heaven than this - feeding from a human.

Yes, Klaus simply loved whenever the thick, warm fluid came in contact with the walls of his throat.

He was too lost to even register Stefan, his second in command, entering the hall. Taking long gulps he finished her off, and pushed her corpse down as if she was nothing but some dust stuck to his clothes.

Still after getting back to normal form, Klaus took deep breaths, and tilted his head in Stefan's direction callously yet questioningly.

Stefan bowed and glanced briefly at the dead girl near Klaus' feet. "My lord, our General brought news." Again Klaus wiped his mouth with silk cloth resting on the arm of his throne, and expected Stefan to continue. "We got minor differences with Western human ruler, Robillard. I was told that the head has begun to go against the original pact we made with his ancestors."

At that point Klaus slightly raised brows.

Well, someone started rebellion. This could get interesting.

"Even humans started to gather vervain, holding them all the time. And the Bennett witch-line was strongly supporting them."

Klaus nodded slowly. "What about wolves?" he asked.

Stefan shook his head as no. "They are still hiding, my lord. No traces of them."

The lord of North-West domain made a buzzing sound, as he contemplated something. "Tell me more about this leader." Klaus mumbled checking all the dead bodies in the room.

"Robillard Forbes, or people call him Bill." Stefan began holding the same politeness entire time. "He looks after Western regions of our kingdom. We had mutual understanding with his father during his reign. It seems like he doesn't like the arrangement. He is getting strong with people's support." A moment later he added. "And he has a daughter. Caroline."

Klaus stared particularly nowhere as a corner of his lips bent up. Suddenly he stood up from his throne. Stefan, by that time, got used to his hot-blooded nature. Still he was curious to know what Klaus was actually thinking.

"Would you want me to alert our men?"

Klaus quivered his index finger lightly. "That is not required, Stefan." He said in a firm tone of voice. "I personally want to pay a little visit."

But then, Stefan swore that Klaus' stormy blue eyes gleamed with predator glint.

* * *

Chirping sounds of the birds, freshness in the soil, tender breezes were the reminders of seasonal change. Klaus had almost forgotten how spring season could be. And now because of Robillard's daughter, Caroline, he tasted the sweetness once again.

He heard that the girl was quite an adventurer or else he couldn't have gotten a chance to see her. Despite the rules from her father, the girl would spend some time alone. In the fields. In the woods. Wherever she wants.

Klaus distantly heard giggles and an alluring scent. He sped in that direction, getting curious as every moment passed by.

In the middle of yellow flower field, the girl was running, chasing after one of those lambs. Her goldilocks were shining under bright sun. Klaus pressed his palm on a massive tree beside him, as he took an interested step in that direction. He, finally, got his turn to witness the blonde's features.

Even at that distance he could register the color of her eyes—bright blue. They were eager, and—and _dazzling._ After so many days, in fact centuries, something had Klaus' attention. Her cheeks were slightly flushed into baby pink. Sweat beads were surfacing on her pale skin because of the recent activity. It took a few more moments for Klaus to register her clothes. He expected some kind of rich silk fabric would cover her beauty, but she was in some peasant clothing.

Standing and breathing heavily, she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, and then she was looking up at the clear sky. A smile on her lips involuntarily brought a wee smile to his.

There was sudden change in plan. Klaus put his hand on chest and rubbed it slowly. It would take more than one visit. For sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Story_** : Kiss of the damned

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Summary:**_ AU. In his kingdom, Klaus heard there's particular area rebelling against his rule. Breaking the truce. So when he paid visit to the daughter of that rebellion head, things seem to come out of his control. Rating may change. Slightly Dark. Two or three shot.

 _ **About story:**_ It is going to be T for now, and yeah two or three shots. Only if you guys are interested. This chapter is going to be in Klaus POV.

 _ **Note:**_ I don't own Klaroline or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and is part of my imagination. Please let me know your thoughts! =) Every review counts! Thanks for follows, favorites, and reviews.

* * *

 **Part 2**

"You shall not step out, Caroline!"

She always turned deaf when it came to her father. He had never understood her and Caroline had no hope that he would understand her in future. She wanted to live free, with no threats and obligations in her life. Was it too much to ask her father to let her roam on her own? He had never sat next to her and asked about her well-being. Not personally though. There would be always a third person between Caroline and her father. Maid, teacher or guard.

Thus she made it a habit of being alone.

"I merely took a walk outside father," she gave her version coolly. "I don't see any danger in that."

Bill looked strained and huffed out loudly. "Have you not remembered what you were taught?" he demanded.

Right. Again with the vampires.

Caroline had never met any of them, but if she does in future she would knock vampire's face. Her whole existence was restrained because of them.

And wolves.

Let us not forget about witches.

She was surrounded by the supernatural beings, and still she would care less but then—they were indirectly meddling with her life.

Bill brought her back to reality with his stubborn yet worried tone of voice. "Moving around with no protection would lead you to trap, Caroline! And I'm not ready to lose the fight which I started for some good cause."

Caroline nodded quietly listening to his words. Pain enveloped her heart because of his words.

"I'm your weakness, aren't I?" she bit her bottom lip, trying to control her emotions.

All he cared was about 'fight' against the reign of an ancient goddamn vampire. She would appreciate it, but at what cost?

Bill opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by his daughter. "It is all right, father. You better stop worrying about me. If they catch me like you think, then let me die in that trap. At least it would give some peace to both of us."

"That is not what I mean, dear." He reasoned softly.

"Sometimes I envy mother of her fortune." She muttered coldly making his father to gasp. Bill's expressions changed when Caroline took out his wife's name. "She escaped to live in a prison like this."

Caroline knew she hit a nerve, and she cared least.

"Caroline—" Bill warned her, "go to your chamber now."

"This is what you are good at." She laughed bitterly before she turned around to walk into her room.

Blinking unshed tears, Caroline locked the door of her room and shoved herself on bed. Though, she knew dreaming was simply useless she always imagined herself out of this prison. This was not what she wanted in her life.

She wanted to be surrounded by people who love and care for her. Instead her father would arrange her marriage with someone like him. She knew it. And if that happened, then she could no longer get to walk even this much.

Leading a life with no restrictions is that hard to get?

Thoughts of hatred and depression disappeared as darkness claimed her slowly.

* * *

She was taken into whirl of memories, like every night. Caroline had gotten sharp memory power, and so she could store everything she ever captured with her eyes. Almost.

The trees, chirping of sounds of birds, running in the midst of field and the herd—

She was there. Two days back. But Caroline didn't understand why she was dreaming of that day now.

Even though, she smiled walking to the lamb which she remembered catching on that day. It looked innocent while chewing food- just like on that day. Then she looked down at her clothes and was surprised even more to find herself in her maid's clothing.

Wondered why that day was repeating.

And she felt odd, felt someone was watching her.

Scratching at the back of her neck she turned around suddenly and found a masculine figure next to the tree.

Her heart would have skipped a beat, but then it was dream. Right?

Though, she was trembling with unknown fear. Her vision was blurred as the man began to close distance between them gradually. She was intimidated by the way his stormy blue eyes watched her. The smirk on his face made her—

Caroline wanted to wake up from this dream before it could turn into nightmare. She thought her body in original medium would have been writhing as the feeling of suffocation, feeling of coldness radiating from this man was enveloping her in this medium.

At an acceptable distance, he ceased movement and bent his head slightly. She understood quickly—it was gesture. He gave a curt nod to her. Caroline knew it was a dream—she kept telling herself. She returned it in polite demeanor while having least bit of idea of what she was doing.

Slowly her eyes went down to his soft silk clothes, and immediately gave her impression that he was rich. Well—yes—she was dreaming of some random man maybe?

"Hello, Caroline." He wished in soft and slurry tone— _spellbinding_ —could allure even the strongest minds with a very little effort.

Caroline snapped out of it. Once again she chanted quietly that it was just an imagination.

His smirk deepened as he clasped hands at his back. His gaze averted to their surroundings. "An excellent moment to remember isn't it?" he asked.

"Who are you?" came out as an immediate response from her.

He let out a melodious chuckle, looking back at her. "A fragment of your dream perhaps?" he teased lightly as he walked to the lamb which hopped and moved from there. She watched as his smile fell a little. "You like to stay close to animals, why?"

"They are innocent." She admitted.

He didn't turn to look at her as he asked. "Like a few people?"

Caroline scoffed then. "Innocence? It is long lost in people. Now I can only find darkness around me." She said sadly. Her father was craving for something she didn't know or ever paid attention. Once she believed she could get the life she desired with Tyler on her side. But her hopes shattered into millions of pieces the day when truth came out.

People were selfish, greedy— and what not. Her subconscious knew she was being selfish too- whining about the way her life was going.

His eyes twitched slightest as he glanced at her. "Must I have to argue with you then." He said with his smirk crawling back to his face. "I can still see the light, and precisely I can feel the warmth."

He meant it.

Above all he was staring at her silently suggesting something.

Her vision was blurring again. The man's dirt blonde hair which was coming to his shoulders appeared to move according to the small breeze that was passing. For a moment there, she simply stood staring at the devilishly striking man in front of her.

It no longer seemed like day to her. Unclear it was.

For a next few heartbeats, neither of them spoke or even moved an inch.

His lips curved up a little more before he turned his back to her. He was leaving, making Caroline to frown.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked trying to sound not so worried. She didn't know how she changed her opinion.

"I have to." He replied turning his head half way around, and gave her penetrating look. "Do not worry love. Certainly this is not the end. I will come again." The visible corner of his lips bent up at the end of his promising words.

The surroundings seemed to change gradually. Trees in the background were vanishing, there was no sunlight, and the herd of sheep was no longer grazing.

"Do you have a name?" She didn't know why she asked that. Imaginary characters would have names?

Suddenly everything started to collapse around her as a name echoed in the background.

Caroline snapped her eyes open and found herself back in the world of living. Letting out small gasps she sat up in her bed and rubbed her forehead. It was early in the morning and she heard birds tweeting distantly. Soon after that she remembered the man in her dreams. His name—

"Klaus."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Story_** : Kiss of the damned

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Summary:**_ AU. In his kingdom, Klaus heard there's particular area rebelling against his rule. Breaking the truce. So when he paid visit to the daughter of that rebellion head, things seem to come out of his control. Rating may change. Slightly Dark.

 _ **About story:**_ It is going to be T for now, and yeah two or three shots. Only if you guys are interested. This chapter is going to be in Klaus POV.

 _ **Note:**_ I don't own Klaroline or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and is part of my imagination. Please let me know your thoughts! =) Every review counts! Thanks for follows, favorites, and reviews.

Part 4 will be the last shot, I guess. lol. Rating is not going to change, I think it is perfect now. And my exams are over- yay! I'm a free bird! lol. I will update other stories of mine too.

Just let me know about your thoughts =)

* * *

 _ **0o Part 3 o0**_

Klaus was never so anticipated for night. Night or day—it had never bothered Klaus as whatever he wished he would get it.

When he first saw Caroline he didn't imagine that he would end up in her dreams.

From spring it all started, now it was almost end of summer. Every night he had to channel her sub-conscious medium in order to find interesting facts about her.

He thought he would leave her alone, he thought he would be tired of her—frankly, when Klaus heard of her and when smelled her sweet, delectable scent across a lot, he could only think of draining her out of blood and teach a filthy lesson to Robillard.

That was initially.

Now Klaus seemed to bend rules, his personal rules. He wanted to roll eyes at himself, annoyed by the way his emotions blended together.

Feelings are for the weak. And Klaus never wanted to be weak.

But the way her bright blue eyes lit up for every single thing she saw around would give him invaluable sensation. Mercy. He wondered how long he could find the light in her eyes.

He also learned about the girl's love for a mutt, Tyler. Of course, that relation ended long back.

He tried to get into that part. Perhaps, she locked up herself in that area and because of that channeling her memories too much had many possibilities to destroy her mind. Klaus would never let that happen, no way. Breaking her mind meant killing the light. Klaus would hate to do that.

But his instincts were telling him to experiment. A wee, curious smirk crept to his lips watching her pout angrily at her guards, who were following wherever she roamed in the lawn. Klaus settled on the tree which was away from the Forbes mansion.

He learned enough, and now it was time to experiment.

* * *

"But that is your birthday present, my lady." Caroline's maid, Lilliana gasped when her mistress released birds from their cage. They tweeted as they flew higher in air.

Caroline chuckled watching them with wide, excited eyes. "Lighten up, Lilly. These are meant to fly, not to stay back in prison."

"But those winged creatures are rarely found," the dark haired hand-maid pouted in disappointment.

"That is my point." Caroline turned to Lilly and grinned. "Preserving them in here is not an appropriate thing to do. They shall live out there, in the wild. That is the only best thing for them."

Lilly sighed giving up, knowing that it was useless arguing with her stubborn mistress. "Lord Lorenzo can expect a strong reason from you when he visits next time, mistress. You should be prepared for that." She said teasingly.

Caroline huffed in annoyance. "He won't be coming again, Lilly." She said getting into her room from verandah. "Lord Lorenzo is a very busy man."

"Yet he is paying visits every now and then." Lilly smirked knowingly, and supplied her with water.

Caroline countered unaware of Lilly's intentions. "That is because he has dealings with father."

"Of course, that is entirely not a lie." Lilly chuckled as Caroline drank water.

Frowning at her maid, Caroline asked. "What are you trying to say, Lilly?"

"He is interested in you, my lady." She said softly after a moment, and touched Caroline's hand. "Can't you see that?"

Caroline blinked at her, expression on her face turning completely pale.

"He likes me?" she responded after having a moment of internal debate. "Or probably he is doing—"

"Don't give room for suspicions, my lady." Lilly admonished softly. "Lord Lorenzo very much likes you. One can see that in his eyes."

"I'm not sure of it." The blonde muttered, a little bit fazed. Caroline never saw Lord Lorenzo in that way. Of course, she knew he was showing special interest by talking friendly to her, knowing about her well-being and all, but—

She changed so much from last few days. Klaus—would be the only reason for that. He had this effect on her mind, and she couldn't even think of other person.

She didn't know how much she was influenced by Klaus. She knew there was some power on her mind and she liked it very much. Her imagination was quite better than people out there.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders slightly, and glanced at her maid.

"We shall think about it later, Lilly. Now," she smiled brightly, "did you bring your clothes for me?"

"It is your birthday, mistress!" Lilly cried in horror.

"Which is why I'm asking you to do me this favor again," Caroline pouted at her friend pleadingly. "I want to enjoy my day, and it has been almost a month since I have not stepped out of this prison, Lilly."

* * *

That evening when Caroline returned to home after having splendid day in the woods alone, she climbed up to her room crawled back with the help of long piece of clothing that she hung from the window.

It used to be risky and Caroline used to be afraid of heights.

When she stepped into the room, she spotted Lilly in a corner. Caroline frowned at her friend. "I thought you would have left by now."

"Your father has known that you stepped out of mansion, my lady. He was never so furious before." She replied calmly. "And he removed me from this position."

"What?" Caroline gasped removing her clothes and Lilly helped her to re-dress in her night wear.

"This is going to be my last day, mistress." Lilly's voice was sad.

"Do not worry, my friend. I will speak to him."

"It is of no use. Your father wants to speak to you. He has been waiting for you in his study."

Rolling her eyes towards ceiling, Caroline inhaled sharply in anger. "I really am sorry, Lilly, but I will make sure you wouldn't lose anything because of me." She apologized and earned a stiff smile from her maid before she marched out from her room.

* * *

"Do not blame Lilly for things I did, father." Caroline argued with Bill in his study. Huffing out loudly, she stood in front of his desk.

Bill looked from his book and placed his watch glass down. "And what are those _things_ Caroline?" he asked sternly. When the younger one glowered at him he sighed. "You know all those mistakes you have done Caroline."

"Mistakes? Father, do you mean living my life happily?" she asked coldly as she crossed her arms in front her chest. "I regret nothing." She declared.

Bill gritted his teeth as he observed his daughter through squinted eyes. A few moments passed in that heat before he stated. "I thought you would learn one day, dear. And that day has never come unfortunately. So, I made up my mind. You are going to marry Tyler of Lockwood."

"What?" she practically yelled loud enough to vibrate the room. "Tyler is a werewolf father!"

"That is the reason. You need to learn about your duties." He replied calmly. "This is to strengthen the bond between wolf faction and human faction."

"I would like to remind you that Tyler Lockwood had killed innocent humans to become what he is now. So are the others of his kind. They are all beasts—"

"The real beast is out there Caroline!" he silenced her by raising his voice and by slapping his desk. Caroline jerked in her position but she was still glaring at her father. "If we want to win him and put an end for his malicious doings, then we have to improve our relations. And you young lady should know your role and act accordingly. Did I make myself clear?" he asked grinding his jaws together.

Caroline nodded slowly as her eyes burned with anger. "I am just another deal for you, father. I understood that like just fine. Must you know something that I have started to despise you from this very moment, _sire_." She replied venomously not caring in the world what would happen after that.

* * *

"You don't seem energetic, love." Klaus pointed out moving his black bishop on the board of chess game. "I believe arrangements are going on for your wedding. Congratulations are in order." His lips twitched slightly as his words came out of pure wryness. He knew she was so angry with what was going on in her life.

Caroline glowered at him before her gaze fell upon the waterfalls beside them.

Strangely this felt home to her. Though, in the beginning her vision would blur frequently giving her migraine to deal with. Now this whole felt so lively to her, making her wish to stay here like this forever. But it was not practically doable.

It was pleasant in here. In her dreams. Where Caroline could speak to her imaginary character, Klaus and let him know what happened on every day. He taught her to play chess and said that it was his favorite sport. It was odd, learning from the person she _created_ and wondered how he would have known many things which she didn't know about. Ironically she was the one that would lose match every night.

Before Caroline used to think too much and now she tend to believe, to enjoy this time with him.

Klaus was not like other person she had ever met. He was different, very different. His body throughout her dream would vibrate with unusual and powerful energy, and she could feel it.

"I don't like getting married to Tyler, Klaus." She mumbled stretching her legs sideward.

"May I know the reason why?" his brows elevated.

Caroline huffed. "Don't you know that much?" she squeaked. When Klaus smiled slightly and quivered his head, she growled. "You are living in my head, Klaus."

To which he replied with a soft chuckle. "I don't live in your head love, but have I been coming into your dreams."

Sighed, she gave up and murmured. "Tyler is the reason for the death of our friend, Viktoria. We three had grown up together. The night when she turned sixteen was full moon. Tyler killed her along with many and became a beast." She reached out for her white king and played with the top of it. "I was so blindly in love with him." Biting her lip Caroline looked up at Klaus again who was observing her carefully.

Klaus leaned on the grass beneath him and laid his cheek in his palm. "My father wants me to tie knot with him which I definitely wouldn't want."

"You hate Tyler for killing your friend?" he asked calmly after a moment.

"He promised me that he would never trigger his wolf side, and killing Viktoria, our friend was too much to handle." She answered sadly. "He betrayed and is not even sorry for that."

"Maybe you should forgive him and accept your father's idea of playing your duty." Klaus cooed from the other side.

Caroline snorted. "I would rather die than leading a life as such."

"Your argument is?" he asked sounding intrigued.

"You know Klaus." She sighed deeply, moving one of her soldiers to and fro on the board. "I want to explore, I want freedom and above all I want a man who will accept me the way I am, not the beast who wanted to mold me like the way he want."

After her rant when Caroline looked at Klaus she found a strange smirk on his face which used to frighten her in the beginning. Not anymore. In fact it was intriguing her these days.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, feeling her cheeks burn up in red. Yes, Klaus was having that kind of impact on her.

"Wondering how different you are, from the other women I have come across." He smirked lightly.

At that point Caroline lifted up a brow, "Do you visit other women's dreams?" she asked wryly.

Klaus' laughter chimed throughout the surroundings.

"Do you still think I am just a fragment of your dream Caroline?" he asked after his breathing became normal.

Caroline frowned at first unable to understand where he was going. But then she brought a smirk of her own and countered. "Well in that case I really want to meet you in flesh."

His grin turned into a wee smile—barely called as smile, it was. "Be careful what you wish for Caroline." He said his tone hinting something dark and dangerous which made Caroline to think for a moment cautiously.

From those fluttering thoughts, she would clearly state he would never mean harm to her. An instant smile embraced her face. "I am sure that I would not regret meeting you Klaus." Klaus didn't respond to that. Instead he grasped his black queen and inspected it closely.

"Are you sure?"

Caroline grinned widely as she nodded, assured him.

A corner of his lips curved up into strange smile like always as he stated watching the queen between his fingers. "As my lady wishes."

 _ **0o Part 3 o0**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**0o Part 4 o0**_

* * *

When Klaus agreed to meet her, Caroline scoffed.

But when her father was not home she received a letter— _from_ Klaus. Her heart was beating faster since morning, after reading the letter. It was having words – _Waiting for you._

For almost a few moments she thought it wasn't happening.

Klaus coming in her dreams was damn true, the servant giving her letter had happened. She thought she would lose her mind sooner or later. Though, she wanted to make sure if he was true.

He said he was waiting for her and he didn't mention where.

She frowned to herself as she stepped out escaping from all the guards around her house. Suddenly something struck to her mind and immediately a smirk crept to her lips.

* * *

Caroline could identify him anywhere.

Still in astonishment, she walked into the familiar field, the field which she dreamt of him for the first time.

Klaus was real, standing there at a distance. His lips curved into that strange smile once again. Her heart was beating so vigorously she thought it could come out breaking all the ribs.

 _In flesh._

She remembered those words, and was still processing everything. She stopped two feet away from him and inspected his appearance. He was not vibrating in the form of energy like he would in her dreams, but she felt the same mystery about him.

Her mind would explode now.

Caroline hesitantly moved close and reached out for his face, and watched his smirk fading gradually. He was tensed for some unknown reasons. She wanted to make sure he was real which was the reason—she traced his jaw and found stubble on his perfect skin.

"You are real." She commented widening her bright blue eyes.

His eyelids fluttered as he inhaled sharply. A moment later he brought his signature smirk and tilted his head. "I warned you before, love." He murmured touching her hand.

Something jolted within her as their skins came in contact and Caroline wondered if she had the same impact on him. He smiled lightly as he ran fingers against her hand. His stormy blues were blazing after a spark ignited them.

Blushing deeply Caroline withdrew her hand slowly and stammered in his presence for the first time ever. "H—How?" lifting her brows a little she quivered her head. "How is it even possible? You had me believed that you were part of my imagination."

Klaus gave her his dimpled smile as he said. "In flesh. That is what you wished on your birthday. And here I am, Caroline."

She was happy for taking her silly wish into consideration.

The way her name rolled on his tongue had not changed. She bit her lip and looked around before she glanced back at Klaus. "How is it even possible? You entering into my dreams, talking to me—"

"Knowing things about you," he continued with chuckle. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" he stretched out his hand.

* * *

"You channeled all of my memories?" she gasped, horrified, causing Klaus another chuckle.

"Not all of them, no." He replied helping Caroline to walk on the huge fallen tree while he held her palm and gazed up at her intently.

Caroline stood there and turned to him completely, mortified recollecting all her thoughts. Klaus brushed her hand with his thumb and that gesture felt comforting.

"What are you?" she blurted out a question.

Definitely he was not a human like her. Pretty clear, it was.

His smile faded before it returned fully. "What do you think I can be?" he teased.

She bit her lip, glanced at the trees around them. "Fallen angel?" she replied having the same lightness in her tone.

All she could listen after her question was melodious titter coming from him. She stood there mesmerized by the way he laughed and it caused a smile on her face.

"What made you think so?" he asked after stifling his laughter.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "You have magic, you can uplift my mood very quickly." She said looking into his eyes. "There is something about you—" she tilted head to right, "dark yet tempting. I bet you will have a different aura when compared to me, to a regular human. I can feel it when you are around."

Klaus stiffened a smile as he observed her, and nodded slightly as he averted gaze from her.

"So—what are you?" Immediately after her question she lost balance and was about to fall when Klaus braced her by holding her waist. Caroline giggled softly as he put her down. The hem of her dress came in between her feet causing her to trip on him. "Oh." She huffed and gathered herself. "That is very clumsy of me." She smiled, embarrassed.

Klaus ran fingers across cheek when she looked up to meet his distant gaze. Soon her cheeks turned red as her heart beat was steadily rising because of that closeness. Everything was happening in haze and she felt his soft, cold lips on her own.

It was different experience for her, and she liked it a lot. Very slowly it began. Klaus gave her lengthy strokes and she parted her lips to let him explore with his tongue. Her hands travelled all the way from his forearms to his face and caressed him. And then—the kiss turned into something else. Passionate as if he was craving for her, rough as if he owned her. Caroline moaned when his fingers to her neck.

Suddenly it all stopped— Klaus flinched and stepped back.

His face distorted in pain, irritation as he glared at her neck. Caroline's breathing came down gradually as she touched her vervain necklace which her father had given her many years back.

Her eyes widened in astonishment.

The necklace restrained him? And it only meant he was a—

"Vampire!" she voiced her thought.

* * *

Klaus stood emotionless for a moment as she stepped back, purely trembling in fear, and hit the tree. He grasped her wrist and helped her once again to stand straight.

"Careful, love. You don't want to get hurt now, do you?" he muttered and moved away from her. She noticed that he gave her space which she required at moment. Positively required.

His gaze didn't seem to change, didn't look guilty.

"You lied to me." She found her voice in between her hiccups.

"Breathe, Caroline." He sighed trying to step close and, of course, she moved in other direction causing him to scoff.

Her hiccups continued as she watched him in terror, thinking of all the possibilities of getting hurt. This was definitely not the way of death she was planning all time. She moved to other side and slowly stepped away when he closed the space between them. Caroline gasped in between her hiccups and quivered her head pleadingly when he lifted her up in his arms. Instantly she curled hands around his neck as he moved in abnormal speed.

Everything around them seemed to blur and it worsened her condition. Her hiccups deepened as if they were squeezing her insides.

Before she could register where they were going, her legs were on the ground again. He brought her to the river. Caroline herself from him and ran towards the water. Taking handful of water from river she drank like that for a couple of times and brought condition into control.

Klaus stood back with crossed arms when she turned around to meet his intense stare.

"I didn't lie to you Caroline," was his first sentence after a long pause. "In fact I never lied to you about anything." He quivered his head.

"But you hid truth." She pointed out in a little harsh voice, and she immediately regretted that later after watching his darkening eyes. "You are a vampire!" she squeaked in a trembling tone.

"I am not just any vampire, love." He informed lightly as he looked up to spot a flower on the corner of a branch. In a blink of an eye, he was there—near that flower making Caroline to gasp, after finding him in such position.

Plucking that flower Klaus jumped from there and landed in front of Caroline.

She was simply gaping at him entire time. He let out a chuckle as he took her hand and placed this flower in her palm. "Let us say I am the _beast_ your father mentioned on the other day." He smirked. "I am the reason for your wedding with that _mutt_ you hate the most— Tyler, is it?" he squinted slightly. Caroline gave him a disbelieving look, trying to digest the things he was sharing.

"What are you?" she barely let out a whisper.

Klaus tilted his head to left as a corner of his lips bent. "I am the Original Hybrid." Looking at her trembling lips he added. "The most feared, hated by humans," his index finger traced her cheek, "is in front of you."

Gulping a hard swell formed in her throat Caroline trembled. She could feel it, that shiver. Though, she found her voice in such pathetic condition. "To kill me?"

A melodious chuckle escaped from his lips. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it the moment I saw you in the middle of field, in the beginning of spring."

Somewhat those words boosted her courage. Looking down at the flower he gave to her she murmured. "I believe you want to use me against my father." There was no denial that she was hurt.

"I would never hurt you." His finger went down to her chin and lifted her face up to meet his callous eyes. "You intrigue me, Caroline. I like you." Her heart would have skipped a beat at that moment. "Using you against your father is not the thing I have in my mind after I saw you."

"Then what is it you want from me?" she asked.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and observed her for a moment. She was clearly testing him, and she wanted to learn his intentions. She believed he was not going to hurt her, though a part of her was really terrified of him.

"I want to give you what you need." He stated rubbing her lower lip with his thumb. When she frowned he smirked. "I am very open to let you explore," he recalled her words and there was a tease in his voice. "You will have everything, anything at your feet before you know and— importantly I will be more than glad to have you around in the way you are."

Caroline's gaze fell on the ground for a moment, completely understood what he was trying to convey.

The first thought crossed her mind was—her father's reaction. Standing here with Bill's enemy was not the right thing to do, according to Caroline. She was doing a grave mistake, but then she was not even feeling guilty.

Looking back at Klaus she found him observing her in a mysterious way.

"I need to go home." She said, fazed.

Klaus respected her decision and backed away from her, clearing path and bowed lightly with a smirk on his lips. Caroline rubbed her forehead and took a couple of steps in the other direction before she stopped suddenly.

If this was not his original face—

Turning around she asked a little bit curiously. "Show me your true self, Klaus."

His lips twitched and bent into an amused smile. "Are you strong enough to withstand?"

There was a moment of inner battle in her before she made up her mind. Caroline then nodded determinedly.

Klaus chuckled lightly before everything about him changed. The atmosphere around them seemed very terrifying as she heard him growling like a beast. For an instant, she thought it was not him who was snarling. His captivating features turned into something ghastly. Eyes were blazing like two bright yellow orbs, and those fangs—she was terrified thinking what would happen if he bit her with them.

Caroline wondered how she was even conscious after watching the worst of him.

Maybe she was stronger than she expected. Or this was just another dream.

Suddenly everything became normal again. Caroline blinked snapping out of that astonishment.

"You are really strong one Caroline." He told as if he heard to her thoughts.

She opened and closed her mouth simultaneously, not sure how to respond him.

"And so here is my proposition—come with me." Caroline was sure she misheard. A ghost of smile appeared on his lips as he went further. "Come with me and lead the life like the way you want or—" he paused raising his index finger, "you can marry someone whom you don't like and can complain about it for the rest of your human life."

She gathered herself finally as she answered. "I—I need some time."

Klaus nodded to himself and that smile didn't leave his face. "You can choose anything until tomorrow. After sunset I would be leaving this place."

Caroline quivered her head a little before she left a squinting Klaus on her behind.

* * *

Stefan didn't understand what they were doing in this place, waiting for a human girl who gained Klaus' interest. If she intrigued Klaus that much, then he should have drained her—that was what he would do always. Or in the worst condition he should have abducted her from her home. That was Stefan's thought, though.

But waiting for her was something very low of his lord which he never expected.

"Is something bothering you, Stefan?" Klaus asked callously as he leaned against the tree and watched as the horses whining.

Stefan began it in his usual polite tone after ending his hesitation, "She is just a human, and to be exact she is your enemy's daughter."

"So?"

"I—I don't understand, my lord," Stefan sighed inconveniently. "If you want, then you could have had her in other ways. Killing the entire rebellion, and then maybe compelling her after that—" His words were interrupted with a soft chuckle from his master.

"You see Stefan, I don't think compulsion would make things exciting always." Lazily he shifted glance to a cautious Stefan. "If you really wish to have some entertainment, then you should let things happen naturally. That would be my suggestion."

Stefan didn't make any comment after that, of course, only for a moment.

"Sire, if you don't mind my asking—" he muttered, "— do you think that girl would come despite of us being creatures of the dark?"

Yes, even he wanted to see if she truly would take up what Klaus had offered. Maybe she would be a fool to play such dangerous game with his master. Living with Klaus meant playing with fire, walking on edge of mountain in the darkness. She would be a fool, Stefan thought again, or she would be—

A strong human scent hit their senses then.

Klaus bent his lips into a victorious smile as if a part of him won inner battle. Then he opened his mouth to reply Stefan. ^ "Don't underestimate the allure of darkness, Stefan," he paused and looked at the human girl who was walking to them and glancing around, "Even the purest hearts are drawn to it." ^

Stefan couldn't believe his eyes. That girl, Caroline was standing in front of them, biting her lip insecurely as Klaus closed the space.

Stefan went back to the cart and alerted its rider before he watched as his master and the human girl unite.

She would be a fool or she could be having fire in her matching with Klaus. Stefan let out a snort imagining the consequences of her choice. He quivered head as the couple kissed. This was going to be a hell of war.

* * *

 _ **0o Part 4 o0**_

 _Very clearly that line is taken from the series. I liked it, so I just used it in here. No offence, I don't own it. And here is the end for this 4 shot story. Hope you all are entertained. Sorry for any kind of loop holes in the plot. There's going to be a sequel._

 _Thanks again to each and every person for supporting =) Let me know how you liked it!_

 _Take care, everyone!_

 _\- Dylan._


End file.
